Sketches from The Heart
by sinfulangel101
Summary: Stony, Fluff, Romance, and just it's shit so excuse it. I was in a really lovey dovey mood, so excuse the bullshit that came from it. Btw I wrote this like a week or two ago, yet never published it. XD


Steve sat on the sofa, legs kicked up on the coffee table in front of him, sketch pad and pencil by his side, Television on in the background, the only noise filling the living room of Stark Tower. Steve had multiple sketches filling the pages of his sketch book, each of one particular brunette, who he was very partial too.

As Steve heard approaching footsteps, he closed his sketch book, and put it into it's usual spot in one swift motion. As he spun around to see who had entered the room, he instantly relaxed upon seeing Pepper standing there with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Still hiding those sketches of Tony, I see." She chuckled.

"I'm just afraid, he won't like them." Steve admitted.

"Steve, I'm sure he'd love them. Honestly, knowing Tony he'd have something more to gloat about." She reassured him, putting a hand on his broad shoulder.

Steve smiled, thinking of Tony walking around bragging about how Steve was so fond of him, he had millions of sketches of him.

"Well, maybe..." He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"That's better." Pepper said, nodding before leaving him to his own devices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*Later That Night*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Tony came back from his meeting, he went straight to the workshop, and began working on his latest project, Steve watched perch on stool by the workbench sketching away, this was Steve's _second_ favorite time to sketch Tony, the concentration on his face, the grease stains on his tank top. Blueprints spread across the table, along with wrenches of all kinds.

Steve had caught himself shading in certain parts of Tony, like his biceps for too much longer than intended, his current sketch was one of Tony bent over the workbench, his brow furrowed in concentration, pencil behind his ear, and arms spread out over the blueprints, with a wrench in one hand, his elbows supporting him as he worked on a new prototype.

"Are you just going to stare?" Tony asked, stilling focusing on the task before him.

Steve was shocked he wasn't expecting _that, _let alone Tony to say anything, "I-I'm not staring, I was just admiring from a distance." The blonde stuttered, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Mhm, you do know that's considered to be the same thing." The brunette smirked.

"Well if you don't like it, I'll stop." Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who said I didn't like it?" Tony asked, arching a brow.

Steve smiled to himself, and continued sketching the shorter man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*In Bed*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Tony lay fast asleep entangled in sheets, hair slicked to his forehead with sweat, dark circles underneath his eyes from one too many sleepless nights, Steve sat up on the foot of the bed, sketching the silhouette of the petite brunette. His head was rested on his outstretched arm, eyes close dark long eyelashes rested upon firm tan cheeks, lips part slightly. Even though he had so many imperfections, Steve though he was perfect, because of these imperfections.

Steve was pretty much the perfect man, tall, dark, and handsome, not to mention muscular, with one hell of charismatic attitude. So to have someone so imperfect, yet so obnoxiously arrogant in front of him, was all to surreal for the blonde.

Steve yawned into his fist, before laying down beside the shorter two of the pair, and closing his tired eyes for a bit.

_Well maybe, just for a minute... _He thought, closing his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*The Next Morning*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony woke up, and was shocked to see Steve spread out at the foot of the bed. He also saw what looked like sketches of a person, they _were _sketches of a person, not just any person. They were sketches of _him. _In the workshop, during meetings, _even_ sleeping. The last one was fresh, he could still see eraser shavings on the paper. Steve must have forgotten to put up his sketch book last night.

Tony knew Steve always seemed to be sketching, but he didn't know he was sketching _him. _Tony was astounded, flattered, and all around just plain shocked. Steve had been admiring him from a far alright, but this admiration had been documented on paper, in a way that just quite frankly blew Tony's mind.

Steve started to shift in his sleep, a sign that he was beginning to wake up. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes before looking at Tony going through his sketches, shocking him wide awake. "Tony! What are you? Um, I. Uh, I can explain." Steve stuttered, panicked.

"Explain what? Steve these are amazing." Tony said, gobsmacked.

"You really think so?" Steve asked, his voice soft and low.

"Yeah, I do." Tony said, looking into his crystal blue eyes.

Steve smiled, and so did Tony as they inched closer, Steve pressing a soft and delicately sweet kiss to Tony's lips. As they separated their breath, coming out in short puffs, foreheads rested on the others, eyes closed and smiles planted on their faces.


End file.
